Those who are physically challenged or have limited mobility often require the use of a motorized wheelchair or scooter for transportation. Sometimes the maximum distance of travel for these individuals is to the range of the motorized vehicle itself. Frequently, desired destinations are further from the person's home than the charge or fuel range of the motorized vehicle thus preventing the individual from reaching these destinations. A market, a park, or any location where the individual requires the aid of a wheelchair or scooter to sustain mobility or to access items they desire combined with the need to transport the wheelchair or scooter to the destination is out of reach. Without the ability to transport the motorized vehicle, the individual is basically stranded and often emotionally challenged and harmed through their immobility and limited lifestyle. Studies have indicated that personal mobility is directly correlated to mental and physical well being. Many users of motorized wheelchairs or scooters are on a fixed income and cannot necessarily afford the expense of a motorized lift and transportation apparatus in addition to the scooter itself thereby eliminating their ability to use such a wheelchair in locations where they may be of great need.
Additionally, other motorized vehicles such as All-Terrain Vehicles (ATV), riding lawnmowers, and self powered tillers often require transportation to locations where they can be of use.
An example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,361 to Peterson, discloses a vehicle mountable carrier for three-wheeled scooters. The carrier includes a central support mast attachable to a motor vehicle at a trailer hitch. The mast requires a separate ball screw actuator operated by a DC motor connected to the electric system of the transport vehicle. The carrier moves a platform between a lowered and raised position. The carrier is specifically designed for three wheeled scooters and requires a separate motor connected to the carrier to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,398 to Himel, Jr. discloses a vehicle mounted wheelchair rack for transporting a folded wheelchair. The rack integrates a jack assembly having a jack shaft and handle into a stationary frame coupled to the rear of the transportation vehicle. A telescoping member moves in a vertical casing upon actuation of the jack assembly. An alternate embodiment replaces the jack shaft and handle with a threaded screw rod rotatably coupled in the vertical casing. The lifting procedure of the Himel device is either by manual cranking of a jack handle or rotating the screw rod via a handle or powered drill.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0093462 to Pradenas discloses an electrically powered threaded shaft mechanism attached to a standard scooter. A fixed support arm is mounted to the rear of a transportation vehicle via a trailer hitch. The scooter lifting mechanism uses a lifting motor and threaded shaft attached on the scooter itself to lift the scooter into position on the fixed support arm. The lifting mechanism uses the scooter's battery to supply electrical power to the lifting motor. The battery voltage must match the required voltage of the lifting motor and supply sufficient current to lift the vehicle. The scooter must be rotated into a vertical position on its rear wheels by lifting the front end of the scooter manually to attach the scooter to the fixed support arm connected to the transportation vehicle.
The prior art shows many versions of racks and trailers attached to vehicles for carrying other vehicles and wheelchairs. But problems arise when a user with limited mobility must load a motorized wheelchair or scooter onto such a rack or trailer without assistance. A rack that can easily lift and secure the scooter into a transportable position is desirable.
Therefore there is a need for an automatic lifting and transport system that does not require manual lifting, does not require a separate motor or an electrical power source, and is flexible enough to accommodate different, small-powered vehicles such as wheelchairs, scooters, riding lawnmowers, and ATVs.
One advantage of the disclosure of this apparatus is that the mechanical problems of present lift systems are alleviated. The apparatus does not require an independent power source or a power source matched to a drive motor. A further advantage is that the user of the apparatus does not have to perform any lifting. This is an important advantage, because the typical users of powered wheelchairs and scooters often are elderly or have limited mobility and are unable to perform strenuous physical activity. A further advantage over present lift systems is that manufacturing cost is substantially reduced because of the elimination of electrical motors and control systems required by the prior art. Still further, the disclosure is advantageous because it does not require a separate trailer and the complexity and maintenance necessitated by it.